


Stepping out of the closet

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, I swear I'm a serious author, M/M, silly things, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Ingrid can't wait to become a Pegasus Knight, a step toward the future she wishes for. But... when she saw her outfit, maybe she is a bit less excited.Until Sylvain decide to cheer her up.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stepping out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first FE3H fic and I held it in hostage for too long for no real reasons. I hope the characters aren't too OOC!!
> 
> Also sorry for my english...
> 
> Have fun and stay hydrated please!!

Today was the day they could pass the exam to change Class.

Ingrid was excited. She waited for this day since a few weeks. She did her best at school and as soon as she had time, she was in the stables with the horses, the Pegasus and their flying Unicorns. She even was quite friend with one of them and dreamed to be able to ride this one, Rainbow. Hence today was a big day. A first step to become the Falcon Knight she dreamed to be.

She just needed to pass the test.

She was confident.

Very confident!

She had trained and studied for this. She even had two sleepless night, and a Mercedes worrying, so… she will have it.

She will!

“I can’t believe this!”

Ingrid pushed open the door of Sylvain’s room.

Her loud entry was welcomed by crack of wood and a sword suddenly waving in the air while Sylvain looking up from a book.

“It’s upside down,” Ingrid said.

She closed the door and walked to him to turn the book within her friend’s hand. She glanced at Felix who was training, looking toward the freshly cut blue flowers standing on the cupboard.

“Oh hi, Ingrid I didn’t saw you,” Sylvain smiled.

“Then, look at this!”

She showed her outfit.

“Eeh! Ingrid, you’re so lovely. I could ask you out if you wouldn’t kick me _somewhere_ if I did,” he smiled.

“Please,” she replied with an angry look.

“See!”

“I thought you wanted to become a Pegasus Knight,” Felix said, once he had turned toward her.

“I still want it! Don’t look me with this judgment in the eyes,” she replied. “But look!”

“What?” Sylvain asked.

“Pretty thigh’s skin,” Felix commented.

Sylvain almost choked with his saliva, hearing those words.

“Are you okay?”

“That is what she expects you to point out.”

“Thank you, Felix,” she said to him and then showed once again her outfit to Sylvain.

She even moved slightly. With such a short dress, you could glimpse in at each movement. Especially when she would move more. And on the battle field, you could expect that.

“I see!” Sylvain said.

“New strategy, while the enemy hopes he will win to know you, we end him,” Felix smirked.

“New strategy, we switch our outfit,” she replied with fierce, looking him right in the eyes.

“That’s actually an idea,” Sylvain said. He got up from the bed, letting go on the book he didn’t even know what it was about. “Come with me, Ingrid!”

He held out his hand to her and she frowned.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Well… No. Why?”

“That’s hurting my little heart… You’re rude, Ingrid!”

“That’s how you like me,” she smiled.

He grinned back, his hand still held out to her.

“Then! Do you trust Felix?”

She looked toward him. The guy was harsh but he always has been one of his dearest friend. She never knew if it was shared but she had meet Sylvain and Dimitri thanks to him and owed it to him. And young, they used to train so often together…

“Of course!” she said.

“Then, you should come because Felix will help!”

“Excuse me?” he said. “When did I say so?”

“You didn’t but I know you will,” Sylvain winked to him.

“I’m sorry to announce you you’re wrong.”

Sylvain shrugged.

“Can’t force you. Ingrid do you trust Dimtri? We can go ask him!”

“The boar?” Felix asked.

Sylvain threw a smile to Ingrid, knowing Felix was in his back and couldn’t see it. She pronounced a ‘you’re mean’ though she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m on it!” Felix said. He walked toward them, sheathing his sword. “I will regret it but I will do it.”

“It’s about Sylvain so it’s highly probable I will regret it too. At least, I’m with you, boys,” she smiled, taking Felix hand in her.

“Great!” Sylvain replied.

“Aside, you know I’m aware about… you?” she said.

“Excuse me?” Felix asked, seeming not to understand.

Or faking it very well.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about?” Sylvain replied.

“Very well. But next time, have your book on the right sense and Felix better have to find a good reason for training in your room.”

Felix cleared his throat and tugged on Ingrid’s hand, opening the door.

“Where do we go?”

“Let those who love me follow me!” Sylvain said as he walked out and then down the corridor.

“You wouldn’t miss the occasion,” Ingrid whispered to Felix’s ear before making him move after their friend.

She didn’t miss the slight redness suddenly blooming on Felix’s cheeks and smiled a little more.

Ingrid had followed her friends to the blacksmith of the monastery then to the weaver. They had crossed Garreg Mach three or four times, sometimes dragging attention on them. Most of the time, it was those who talked with them who looked the most startled. And without Byleth, they probably would have seen Sylvain’s plan fizzle out.

Not that Felix would have been sad.

You could have seen an interested gleam in the look of their teacher before they agreed to help them to get the authorizations. With the support of a teacher, especially so appreciated by everyone, most of craftsman couldn’t say ‘no’. The only one who confessed them the support of Byleth wouldn’t have changed their mind… was the lady who accepted to help them since the beginning.

Their little plan had asked time and, obviously, it didn’t stay discreet. If Sylvain was delightful and Ingrid happy to get some support, something kept bothering Felix…

He heard knock against the door.

“Felix? You are inside? The mission is about to start.”

Felix could hear some doubts in Ingrid’s voice. She was wondering if she will come, it was obvious…

Without a slight hesitation, he came outside. His hand was on his hips, his pinky brushing his naked skin because he was wearing a black outfit stopping just on his hips. A turtleneck was supposed to protect his throat but there was nothing at all on his shoulders and a diamond form was in the area of his pectorals. One of his legs was covered with a long sock letting appear the white tone of his skin. The other was uncovered but he had a garter where he could hang a knife. To complete the outfit, he just had a few piece of armors.

“Felix!” Ingrid said, coming to him. “May I?”

He nodded slightly. She untied his hairs and took out a pink ribbon to tie them back.

“There!” she said before walking back. She crossed her arms and looked him before nodding. “Yup! There is good!”

“Absolutely lovely!”

They both turned their head to the one who just talked. Sylvain. Wearing exactly the same outfit as Ingrid. A dress too short, even though it had armored place, so short you could actually see panty as he moved, and long socks.

“I’m ready to ravish hearts now!” he said with a wink.

“Hm…” Felix commented.

“Come on! You’re the loveliest of us!” Sylvain replied, coming to him and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, I suppose?”

Sylvain grinned even more to him. Ingrid grabbed their hands and made them move with her. They will be late if they continued like that and that was the last thing they wanted. They joined their classmates in the gates of the Monastery. Byleth didn’t switch at their entry but Mercedes was the first one to let out an undefinable sound.

“Sylvain? Felix?” she asked. And she moved toward Ingrid to take her hands. “And you, of course. You’re lovely, my dear!”

“Thank you!” she said.

“What is this outfit?” Dimitri asked, out of surprise, as he walked toward them.

“Don’t you think we’re absolutely adorable?” Sylvain smiled.

“I think it’s…” the Prince glanced at him then at Felix. “Pretty careless to wear an outfit with such holes in it…” he pointed out.

“Oh, Boar, what a pleasure to have your opinion. Ingrid?” Felix called, not looking anymore his childhood friend.

The lady Knight joined them and smiled to Dimitri.

“Your new outfit suits you very well!” she said. “I hope you’re satisfied of your new class!”

“Very. I hope the same for you,” he replied without flinching even a second. “We all look ready for this fight.” He glanced toward Sylvain and Felix. “Well… almost,” he added in a whisper.

“Sorry?” Sylvain smiled, leaning in.

“Take care on the battle field,” Dimitri said, bowing slightly the head.

“Yes. We’ll need it,” Felix replied.

“The ladies and us,” Sylvain added.

“I thought you wouldn’t lose an occasion to save us?” Annette smiled.

“And I’m doing it, my lady!” he answered, coming to her and holding her hand with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward his horse. Ingrid looked toward him. While she was really excited to ride her Pegasus, she had an incessant doubt in her heart and… yes, at the second she saw Sylvain’s panty as he climbed in Peach, the sweetest horse of the Monastery, she knew her doubts where way more worrying than she thought.

Felix took her hand, forcing her to come toward Pear, the Pegasus, and he crossed his arms. She gave him a smile just before he turned his head to look toward Sylvain who was showing off.

At least, someone was having fun.

On the paper, it was a great idea but now, Felix was starting to regret to accept this plan. He had trained his entire life and know how to fight, obviously, but this one… t never had been more challenging to him. It was easy to annihilate someone when you knew your outfit will protect you anyway… but trying to keep his weak points hid with his arms while fighting?

A sword came right for the diamond window, right for his heart offered to the view of all. Felix gave a hit of his fist, directing the weapon to the earth. A powerful pain made him miss his strike. He couldn’t glance down but he felt the sharp iron in his thigh and the blood streaming. He just hoped his femoral hadn’t been touched. If only he had a correct armor to protect him!

He held out his naked arm to the man about to slay him in two, making splash blood on his face when the flesh was found.

And no pain.

When he saw Ingrid’s grin, he understood she just saved his arms from more than pain.

“Do not worry, Darling,” she said, “you’ll get used to it.”

“So why are we even doing that?” Felix asked in a sigh.

“You perfectly know it’s unfair,” she replied.

And then hit the side of her Pegasus who immediately flew to get another live or retreat from their enemies.

He was exhausted. Exhausted but proud of himself.

His teacher said they didn’t see any significant change and it as sure they would need time for that.

He had time.

He was ready to face it.

But he still was exhausted and happy to be in his room. He was about to take out the light armor on his body when he heard sound at the door. He turned in a move, opening the mouth to welcome whoever wanted to come in.

Only to see the door opening already.

“Do you know how much I hate you?”

“Oh, Felix! I didn’t recognize you!” he smiled.

Felix closed the door and Sylvain walked to him, pressing his hand on the door so there would be no risk it opened.

“As if it wasn’t the kind of things you’re definitely up to do,” he said with a grin.

“Yes and no. Look at this,” Felix groaned.

“I’m looking at this,” Sylvain smiled.

His friend, and more than this, grunted again. Though, he had a slight shiver when he felt the callused hand along his wounded thigh. Sylvain’s other hand pressed more on the door, not wanting to risk anything like the last time as his lips brushed Felix’s.

“Next time, you’ll need to be more cautious, though.”

“Next time?” Felix replied, his lips offering tiny kiss to Sylvain each time he was talking.

“Yeah! You don’t expect to stop while it can end up in something good. And you really look neat,” the redhead replied.

His fingers brushed the skin on the diamond window.

Felix fought against the urge of kissing him. His own hand brushed Sylvain’s skin, pushing down the sock.

“Don’t act like you have not received any harm. Do you really think I didn’t have noticed this?” he wondered with a smirk.

Lot of the Blue Lions, and others of the Monastery, would have hit him or battle him to make the look disappear from his face… Sylvain, him, wanted to kiss this face and beg the smirk to come back again. Of course, sometimes, he got annoyed by Felix’s behavior or could disapprove it but in a general way, he loved him and he was so beautiful at this moment.

“It’s just a scratch. Don’t tell me you’re worry for this!” Sylvain smiled.

“Do I look like I could worry?” Felix replied.

“For me, yes,” he said before kissing his shoulder.

Felix closed his eyes and then pushed him backward, forcing him toward the bed.

“Can you stop being reckless for two or three minutes the time I look at this wound?” he asked.

“You have nurse qualification?” Sylvain teased.

“I’ve official qualifications to handle you,” Felix replied.

His boyfriend smiled and walked backward. So Fradalrius’ heir followed him and his hands clasped around Sylvain’s neck, his fingers losing themselves in the red locks as he kissed him. Sylvain slid his hand on his lover’s hip as he replied this fierce kiss. He loved that within him too.

Felix was about to push him on the bed but Sylvain moved away, making him almost lose his balance. Turning toward him, he did sit on the mattress, pressing his hands on it and laying in, looking Sylvain as he was walking to the door and putting a chair under the knob.

“We don’t want Ingrid to interrupt, isn’t it?”

“Unless you have a book to read in the wrong sense next to you?” Felix teased.

“Or a sword to fight the wind?” Sylvain taunted back.

“It’s something I do all the time. It wouldn’t surprise anyone.”

“Point on your side!”

His lover smirked then frowned. “I do understand Ingrid’s opinion,” he pointed out, sliding his head on the side.

“What? Loving the view?”

Sylvain approached the bed and put his foot on it. Felix got up a little and grabbed his wrist to drag him above him. His arm coming around his lover’s shoulder, Felix whispered in his ear, so no one could grasp it…

“Loving you.”

Sylvain smiled and kissed him, his hand sliding along his naked thigh and caressing the black garter. Maybe the only thing actually useful of this outfit. After all, it was the one he always wore…


End file.
